The Law of Claw and Fang
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: What can I say? You were naked in the middle of the forest.  I couldn't help myself, you looked delicious.  AU. Vampire Xemnas X Werewolf Saix.
1. Body in the Woods

:::::::

The Law of Claw and Fang

:::::::

Xemnas lightly picked at his fangs with a nail, attempting to get the last chunks of his meal out. He frowned, pausing to look up at the beautiful full moon. It was nearly morning and he needed to find some shelter. He sighed, raking a tan hand through silky silver locks absentmindedly. His eyes scanned the forest for any prey or fellow predators but found nothing. Frowning deeper, he continued on his trek up the dense hill and came across a small river.

He bent down and started to gently scrub his hands to get the remaining dried blood from under his fingernails. His superhuman senses were on alert as he had his back turned to the world, defenseless for a few moments while occupied. He had to be careful, there was talk of a group of wandering monks and priestesses who were attempting to cleanse the forest. He chuckled a little at that, it never ceased to amuse him how humans tried to reclaim what was never theirs to begin with. He got back up to his feet and dusted off his pants. He flicked back a few stray bits of hair and turned into the thick of the forest, avoiding the roads. The last thing he needed was another woman screaming at him and identifying him before he could catch his meal.

He trudged onward and then spotted something very odd in the middle of a small thicket. It seemed to be a pale mass of something. He approached it cautiously and upon closer inspection, it was a naked man.

Xemnas chucked and whispered huskily to no-one in particular, "Oh hellloooo. Must be my lucky day." He strolled over, taking in the sight from all angles.

The man's face was shadowed by a head of wild sky-blue hair and his pale skin stood out against the dark ground he was situated on. Xemnas leaned in, reaching out to touch the body. His eyes hungrily took in every well-toned inch and he licked his lips greedily. He traced the contours of his back and ran a few fingers through the surprisingly silky and course mane. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy, it wasn't everyday he received such a wondrous gift as this.

He rotated the man's head a little and pushed his hair out of the way, exposing his neck.

"I'm sorry sweet thing, but I'm starving." He stroked the neck lovingly, "Such a pity, such a pity." He licked the bare skin, savoring the musky flavor. He gave the hair one final whiff, it smelled like wet dog for some reason. He shrugged it off; the odor wasn't repulsing in the least.

His fangs elongated and he went to bite down on this delicious offering from the gods when said offering decided to speak up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He found himself face to face with a pair of startling feral yellow eyes and the handsome face they were housed in.

He blinked, "Eating?..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

FACT: Vampire Xemnas is over 9000! times more manly than Edward Cullen.

Please R&R.


	2. Did I Invite You In?

A/N: Apparently a lot of people like the image of a 'nekkid Saix'. So here we continue.

Warning: This chapter is a bit….limey…XD!

::::

The Law of Claw and Fang

::::

Chapter 2: Did I Invite You In?

:::

The blue-haired man growled lightly and Xemnas noticed a X-shaped scar on his forehead. He reached up and traced it with one finger, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Stop touching me! Who is giving you this permission?"

Xemnas smirked a little, his tongue ran over his lips in a hungry fashion, "No one, why do I need permission?" He touched the other's pointed ears, "Hmmm, you wouldn't happen to be a werewolf would you?"

The man sat up, a snarl starting in his throat, "What of it?" He wobbled a little but managed to get to his feet, ignoring the other.

Xemnas blinked, a little perverted grin starting on his face, he reached up and playfully pinched the other's ass, "So, what's your name?"

The man's head whipped around and he bit down viciously on Xemnas' hand. He pulled away when he believed he had done enough damage and spit out the vile blood, "None of your business vampire." He turned and started walking up the hill. He stopped immediately when he heard a second set of feet following him, "WHO SAID YOU COULD FOLLOW ME?"

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders a bit, "Give me a name and I'll go away."

The man turned, a slight sneer on his face, "Saix, now go away." He glared at him intensely.

Xemnas smiled, "_Saix_….Hmm, I think the way that sounds." Before Saix could blink he had his arms around him and was nibbling at his neck, "Reminds me of sex, similar sounding…both delicious."

Saix frowned, feeling a bit unnerved and shoved the other away; he shivered lightly. When he saw that Xemnas noticed he mentally kicked himself.

Xemnas undid the cape he had draped over his shoulders and wrapped it around Saix, "Better?"

Saix ripped the cape right back off and stomped on it spatting, "I'm not your bitch so stop treating me like one!" He stomped towards a small overhang, with a well-hidden cave behind the bushes.

Xemnas pouted, "I never said you were sweet-cheeks." He followed behind him and leaned his head over the werewolf's shoulder, "Nice cave."

Saix growled, "It's my den and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the evening." He entered the den and smirked to himself, knowing that vampires needed to be invited, "Heh, serves him right."

"Serves who right?"

Saix jumped up and looked like a startled cat with his hair standing on end, "What…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DEN? DON'T YOU NEED TO BE INVITED OR SOME DUMB SHIT LIKE THAT?"

Xemnas smiled, laying next to him and leaning on one arm, "That only applies to humans and houses, and being that neither are the issue here, I'm free to stay."

Saix tried to bat the other away, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE-" Suddenly he felt woozy, his late transformation must have taken more energy out of him then he expected, he couldn't really put up a fight when the other wrapped his arms around him.

Xemnas pulled some of the furs over the top of them; nuzzling into his neck, "I'm glad you stopped putting up a fight, it was senseless really to be perfectly honest." He chuckled, parting his hair and kissing the back of his neck. "Too bad you're a werewolf, now I'll just have to starve."

Saix snorted a little, snuggling without thinking about it really, "Aren't you supposed to be cold?" He felt a slight rumbling against his back as the other chuckled.

Xemnas smiled, "Ah, my love you have much to learn. I haven't eaten in a while, but while I'm still 'living', I retain some level of temperature."

Saix rolled his eyes, "I'm not your love so stop that, don't you have better things to do? Hunt some humans like all disgusting creatures of your sort?" He didn't see the other flinch slightly at the remark.

Xemnas sighed, "There's humans…..with certain abilities…priests and such. I cannot leave this area for now, I will have to wait." His fingers tensed around the other's waist.

Saix noticed the tone change and the fact he seemed a bit worried, "What kind of humans?" He thought about it and growled angrily, "Oh so I'm just something to pass the time and I have an 'available space' for you to hide in?"

Xemnas laughed, he cooed a little, "Aww is my wittle wolfie getting angry that I used him for shelter? Is he? Is he?"

Saix elbowed him harshly in the stomach, "You goddamned asshole, answer my question."

Xemnas smiled, he couldn't help but smirk at the fact the werewolf didn't deny he felt hurt. Xemnas grinned, so maybe he could milk this for all it was worth, the other was _really_ good-looking. "The humans have pure abilities and can seal monsters and destroy them, I'd rather avoid them." A flash of blonde hair and judging eyes entered his mindset, "_Ansem_."

Saix flipped around and looked up into his eyes, "Who?" A finger was put to his lips.

Xemnas ran the finger around the pale, soft lips, "No one important, now where did we leave off?"

Saix groaned, "Honestly? Not this again, if you're going to keep acting this way I'll just get my clothes- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Xemnas paused in his stripping, "Well, you were naked, so I thought, why not?"

Saix's mouth just hung open for a few moments and he quickly turned away, violently blushing, "I can't believe that you would….this is just ridiculous!"

He was staring at the far end of the cave wall, desperately trying to ignore that weird nudging sensation…no, the instinct, telling him to turn around and fuck the other senseless. He growled a little, biting down on his lower lip until it bled. He was promptly flipped over and his lips was sucked harshly, the other running his soft tongue across it, picking up every last trace of blood. Saix whimpered a little, looking up into the amber eyes that screamed of predatory instinct. Xemnas pushed him down on the fur, nuzzling his neck and tracing kisses up and down to his collarbone, "Maybe….maybe I wanted something more than just a place to stay."

Saix's eyes were glazed over in animalistic lust, "..What exactly?"

Xemnas leaned down, purring as he hovered just over the other's lips, he picked the other's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, letting it go with a little 'pop', "Not to be so lonely anymore."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: And…..you're hating me for ending it before a lemon aren't you?

Please R&R!

The drama is just unfolding…..slowly…


	3. A Bit of Necrophilia and Bestiality

A/N: I was prompted by someone…*cough* to write another chapter. I totally forgot about this fic to be honest. I'm the type of person who writes down a thought before it disappears then quickly forgets about her old ones. Sorry peeps.

:::::

The Law of Claw and Fang

::::

Chapter 3: A Bit of Necrophilia and Bestiality

::::

Saix blushed, looking a bit unsure under the other's hard gaze, "You were lonely?"

Xemnas nodded, nibbing on the other's ear and running his tongue along its rim, "Yes, you see, I could not find a suitable mate."

Saix blushed even more now and then frowned, why was he getting so excited over this? Intermixing species was not approved of or allowed. Hell, homosexual nonhumans weren't allowed! They would be hunted down and killed…that is….if they ever got together.

Xemnas smirked, flicking the other's ear playfully, "Munny for your thoughts?" He grinned when the other glared back at him firmly, "Awww poor Puppy, did I get you mad?"

Saix growled, trying to pull away from the other as he nuzzled his neck and nibbled lightly, "I don't even know your name."

Xemnas gasped, smirking, "That's right! How rude of me. I am Xemnas." He displayed his fangs and purred out, "And you are Saix….the saixy one."

Saix rolled his eyes, "You had to make the pun on my name again, didn't you?" He shoved against his chest, trying to remove him, "Get off."

Xemnas laughed, "Why the sudden change of attitude my dear?" His licked his neck and growled hungrily, he really did need to feed. He looked down and smirked, trailing his tongue down the other's chest, over his stomach and heading south.

Saix blushed furiously now, his instincts screaming and he bucked without thinking. Xemnas chuckled again, "Oh? You like this hmmm?" He licked the werewolf's treasure trail and continued down, stopping at the male's shaft. "Oh ho ho, looks like your dick doesn't agree with your resistance." He smiled, running his thumb lightly over the tip of his erection, causing the werewolf to throw his head back and moan.

Saix mewled and bucked without thinking, reduced to panting like a bitch in heat and he looked away, "I'm so pathetic."

Xemnas raised his head to look at the other and cupped his face, tracing his thumb over the soft lips, "How so?"

Saix looked down, "I…I just met you. What about my pack? What will I tell them? You are….and I'm….and we're both male."

Xemnas smirked, "Tell them you let your dick do the thinking for once." He licked the tip and cupped his testicles in his one hand, rubbing them softly and hearing the other moan wantonly, "See? It's nice not thinking for once isn't it?"

Saix nodded, bucking again and whimpering a little, a bit of precum slipping out of him in his excitement. Xemnas leaned up, still rubbing the other and licked the liquid away, "Mmm almost as good as blood." He laughed, remembering why he was down there to begin with and located the other's main artery on his thigh. He bit it lightly, sucking hungrily at the blood that was surprisingly sweet and delicious.

Saix whimpered, pushing at Xemnas' head and trying to get him to stop, he was already woozy from his transformation, he didn't need to lose any blood, "Xemnas…s-stop."

Xemnas purred a little, removing his lips and licking the wound, using his saliva to heal the wound, "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm going to need to borrow some of your delicious blood."

Saix frowned, pulling his legs away slightly only to have them pinned again, "Why?...You said you were fine."

Xemnas smirked, "Well you see….I need a bit of extra blood….for some extra-strenuous activities."

Saix pouted, not quite understanding, "What? What do you mean-" he groaned when the vampire began kissing up and down his length and running his tongue over the tip before nibbling at his shaft, "Oh…oh my god!"

Xemnas chuckled some more, grinding his fangs against his shift and gently piercing the skin while sucking furiously at both the incoming blood rushing in his mouth and the sensitive/almost frail skin that housed it.

Saix yelped and whimpered, his body bucking again, reacting in a more positive way than he would have expected. He gasped when Xemnas removed his lips and licked the remaining blood off of his length and his own chin, "Good, I think that worked." He looked down and smirked, "Sure did."

Saix followed his line of sight to see the other's erection and blushed, "You needed my blood to get you erect?" Xemnas smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, silencing him and rubbing their lengths together, moaning a little. Saix gasped and mewled, pulling his lips away and arching his back up again towards the vampire and murmured softly without thinking, "Take me…..claim me as your mate."

Xemnas blinked, "You want me to claim you?...Don't werewolves only have one?"

Saix's eyes were half-lidded in lust, "Yes. And if you want to mate me you'll have to tie yourself to me." His eyes saddened, "Or if you just want the sex….you can just leave, I want a mate not a fuck."

Xemnas paused, leaning back and straddling him again, thinking about it, "So you want me to tie my undead existence to yours?"

Saix nodded, feeling tears brimming in his eyes, the other would reject him…of course he would.

Xemnas frowned, he was an immortal, he would outlive the other but if he mated him, mixed their bloods and claimed him, he would halve his life and give it to the other. However, being mated to a werewolf would mean just that, one person, for life, werewolves did not cheat or have polygamous relationships. He closed his eyes, was it worth it?

::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Yeah I did it again. Blue balls for you! XD! Please R&R


	4. Undead Commitment

A/N: IT LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEES

* * *

Chapter 4: Undead Commitment

* * *

Xemnas opened his eyes and cupped his cheek, running his tongue over the wolf's lips, "I will." He moved the blue hair out of the way, his fangs elongated as he ghosted them over the exposed neck, "This will hurt."

Saix tensed but closed his eyes, feeling the fangs pierce his skin and the male grip him tightly, holding him against his body and sucking gently, biting his own lip to splice their blood together. He licked the now quick-healing wound, feeling Saix's tongue lick up the remaining blood on his lips and purring, his eyes half-lidded, "You're my mate now."

Xemnas smirked, reaching down and petting the other's wilting length, "How wonderful. Now it's time for us to warm up this cold body of mine."

Saix panted and started to buck again into his hand, "Mmmm but should you be-"

Xemnas traced his tongue around a perky pink nipple, "Below you? I think not Wolfie."

Saix moaned, his eyes rolling backwards, "Werewolves..ummm uh! Xemnas!"

Xemnas affectionately bit the nipple, licking the trail of blood, "Just a little more of a taste, you're so sweet."

Saix's groaned again, the grogginess from his transformation was wearing off but more of his human side was reappearing, "Ah….gentle..if I lose too much blood-"

Xemnas started sucking on his index and middle finger, smirking while the golden eyes watched his fingers bob in and out of his mouth, he plucked one out slowly, eyeing the werewolf and chuckling, "No more blood." He lifted Saix's backside up and pushed a fur under it to arch his body up at the perfect angle. He purred a little in anticipation, slowly inserting the digit and watching the werewolf gasp and whimper.

Saix pawed at the furs and bit his lip, gasping, "X-xemnas what are you-"

Xemnas shrugged, "Preparing you-"

Saix's back arched and he moaned when the digit brushed his sweet spot, "F-for what?"

Xemnas laughed, "For sex obviously." He eagerly pushed the other finger inside him and started scissoring in order to stretch him, earning a loud surprised yelp in response. Xemnas smiled, reaching down to stroke himself a little to keep the blood warm and in motion within his length. Once the werewolf seemed ready he positioned himself at his entrance, kissing the werewolf's lips to distract him as he shoved himself inside with a low groan.

Saix squeezed his eyes shut, panting and gripping Xemnas' shoulders tightly, "X-xemnas."

Xemnas paused, he was slowly pushing himself in further, "Too much? Too fast?"

Saix shook his head and groaned, "Uh, l-left…."

Xemnas raised the pale leg and wrapped it around his left hip, angling the body further and hammering into it, causing him to groan happily, licking the sweating neck and causing the man below him to shudder and moan helplessly.

Xemnas chuckled, "You know? I didn't even hit full speed yet." He grinned and slammed energetically into him, picking up all the speed that his body could muster with a half-empty stomach.

Saix howled and bucked his hips up to meet the vampire's, mewling and throwing his head back vainly, "XEMNAS!"

Xemnas smirked and licked his pointed ear, sucking on the tip and earning a weak whine in response, "Good boy, we're at the end now." He slammed repeatedly into his prostrate, holding him close and reaching around to pump his length in rhythm with his own thrusts. The werewolf threw his head back and howled the vampire's name as he came, his body sinking to the ground as the cold liquid shot up inside him, the warmth of the other's length slipping out of him. His arms were still wrapped around Xemnas' neck, his eyes happy and shining, gazing up at him intensely. Xemnas reached down and nibbled at his lip, "Munny for your thoughts?"

Saix purred and nuzzled him, giving him eskimo kisses, "You keep saying that."

Xemnas licked his nose, "Maybe I think you're worth a lot of munny."

Saix rolled his eyes and laid on his side, "That's not what you mean."

Xemnas laughed and tugged the other against his chest, nuzzling into his hair, "No…I just want to know what you're thinking all the time."

Saix chuckled, purring, "You sound like some creepy stalker that is hell-bent on screwing up my life."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "You know, humans call these comments romantic."

Saix giggled a little, "Too bad I'm not human eh?"

The sound of voices outside the den caused them both to freeze and stop moving. Xemnas put a hand over his new mate's mouth, "Shhh…..these are the humans I was talking about."


	5. Life of the Damned

Chapter 5: Life of the Damned

* * *

Blonde hair was tucked back behind a white hood and his partner moved behind him, blue eyes hidden behind brown locks, "Sora, quiet."

The brunette stopped moving and both gripped their crucifixes quickly, knowing the monsters that had been rumored to inhabit these woods, if not for them, they wouldn't be there.

Sora's voice was quiet and subdued, "Where are they Master Ansem?"

Ansem's eyes scanned the horizon, "Werewolves wouldn't be out, it's day and past the full moon, however, that will make it easier. We won't have to chase him down, we can just find his den and-" he pulled out the silver sword, "-finish him. We don't need another man-eating creature around. The villagers paid us a hefty sum to get rid of him and the other."

Sora cocked his head to one side, "Other?"

Ansem nodded, his voice dark, "He was once my apprentice, like you are now. I did not notice the problem at first, but now I realize I was training an Ancient."

Sora gasped, "An Ancient vampire? I thought vampires are easy to spot."

Ansem shook his head, "Not Ancients and not this particular one. Xemnas was smart, he knew all about the weaknesses of vampires and being an Ancient, he didn't share a single one. The only weakness he had was the blood. I didn't notice it at first. He never seemed to eat around me, usually just snacked on things here and there. At first I thought he was bulimic when I heard him throwing up after a meal. I became worried and hovered over him more, watching him more intently, not wanting him to be self-conscious of his weight. "

Ansem looked off to the side, "He was like a son to me. One night he left late and I was curious, noticing that he had a habit of going out on certain nights. I assumed he had a girlfriend he was seeing on the side that he didn't want me to find out about….I was oblivious. I walked into the alleyway and found him crouching over a young man, a grubby boy who was coated in blood. He looked back up at me with blood dripping from his fangs and looked sad. He actually looked guilty like he knew what I was thinking and was ashamed. "

Sora blinked, "Did you manage to get him?"

Ansem looked at the ground, eyes brimming with tears, "I raised him. He was just a boy when I found him and I had no wife at the time, I wanted him to take over my business. I wanted him to become a priest like me." He sighed, "I was so blind to him, I looked at him and I couldn't even lift my hand to try to stop him. I knew he would continue to kill people, continue to kill humans and eliminate the population but all I saw was those little tear-filled eyes looking up at me and asking for attention. My little boy." He ran his finger over a chain around his wrist, "He gave me this crucifix and wished me well."

Sora was quiet for a moment before asking, "But you're hunting him down?"

Ansem nodded, blinking away the tears and smiling, "I have to, it's my job."

* * *

Saix's ears twitched and he looked up at Xemnas quietly when he removed the hand from his mouth, "You were raised by a priest?"

Xemnas smiled darkly, "Ironic is it not?"

Saix's ears flicked back, "We need to kill him."

Xemnas looked back into the forest, murmuring darkly, "I know…..I just have been avoiding it."

Saix got up and wiggled out from under Xemnas' body, packing his furs and putting on clothes, "This den isn't safe anymore."

Xemnas looked at him picking up the pieces of the den and packing it away in a small knapsack and slinging it over his shoulder. He eyed the werewolf in tight animal-hide pants and with only a small vest across his chest, "I like those clothes."

Saix purred, the threat momentarily forgotten, "I know."

Xemnas got up and shrugged his old clothing back on, wondering why he wore this much and wishing it wasn't necessary. Feeling a hand cup his ass he smirked, "You're so handsome all dressed up."

Saix's eyes went half lidded, "I could say the same. Let's go out the back entrance though."

Xemnas followed Saix out of the back entrance of the cave just as both sets of ears caught Ansem's voice at the mouth of the den. Xemnas sighed and picked up the pace, going from a casual walk to a fast sprint, knowing that one silver arrow would be the end of his new mate.

Saix found the small stream that Xemnas had visited before and followed it to a waterfall cascading over the edge of the forest; he reached out his hand and asked, "You trust me?"

Xemnas smirked, taking the hand, "I suppose." The sensation of being yanked over the falls followed by his mate clinging to his chest as they fell into the rapid waters; Xemnas felt his mate tug on him, ushering him to float to the top of the water before realizing Xemnas was literally dead weight. He motioned for Saix to go and he walked along the bottom of the mouth of the falls until he came up on the side where Saix was and smiled.

Saix was panting and pushing his wet hair out of his face, "You can't…swim?"

Xemnas chuckled, "I can but vampires don't swim, we sink. I don't need to breathe so I just walk along the bottom until I hit land."

Saix smiled, "Oh. I didn't know that….vampires are something else I guess."

Xemnas shrugged before shaking himself off, "It comes with experience, the longer a vampire is alive, the more he or she learns about the trade."

Saix started walking back into the forest and then yelped, an arrow embedded in his arm, "Ah!" Trying to pull it out he hissed as the arrow burned his flesh, the wood leaking hot silver into his arm. Xemnas growled, tugging him into the cover of the forest and breaking the arrow in half, pulling out both ends separately so that the flesh could heal. He noticed the silver was curbing the werewolf's normal clotting process and was instead thinning his blood out and causing him to bleed excessively.

Resisting the urge to bite straight into his lover's arm until he hit bone Xemnas placed his mouth over the wound and started to suck out the silver, grimacing at the acidic taste in his mouth. He spit out the remaining silver and licked the wound clean, frowning when he realized he would need to find some herbs to cancel out the silver or there would be no kisses between them for a while. He used his body as a shield when more arrows can soaring through the air, hitting his back and making Saix cringe as the scent of silver assaulted his nose.

"You can't run Xemnas! You or that werewolf!"

Xemnas picked up Saix and felt the material covering his back stretch and rip as two leathery wings sprouted from his back and he lifted up into the air, away from the threat of his former father and childish apprentice.

* * *

Setting himself down he landed in an abandoned town he did not let the werewolf down as he kicked open a door and then finally set him on a table. Saix grunted a bit, still in pain as he gripped his arm and looked up at another silverette, "X-xemnas who is?"

Xemnas didn't answer and looked into the green eyes, "Can you patch him up?"

Sephiroth looked over the arm and lifted it against the body's will, "Perhaps."

Xemnas sighed, "How much?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side, "Three souls."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "You never make it easy do you?" Pulling out a small flask in his back pocket he handed it over to the dark angel, "Here. Take four, I need some herbs too."

Sephiroth smirked coldly, "Pleasure doing business with you Xemnas, as always." The glint in his eyes made Saix snarl in jealously and he received a healing spell but no reaction from the angel.

Saix looked up at Xemnas desperately, hoping for some sort of explanation but received none as he was shoved off the table by Sephiroth and a small potion with herbs was placed instead, "Ah! Fucker!" He growled and his hairs stood up, offended and in shock at the angel's actions.

Xemnas did nothing to improve the situation and instead drank the potion and grabbed Saix's arms, tugging him outside and moving him to another hut.

Saix smacked Xemnas' hand away once they were inside and glared, "What the hell Xemnas? Who was that! How could he-"

Xemnas held up his hand and Saix found himself quieting, "I'm sorry but that was Sephiroth, he's a fallen angel. It's best to ask for his help and not bother him more than that. He is….beyond our league."

Saix's ears flicked back and he growled low, "Why did he give you that look?"

Xemnas blushed, Saix's blood still running through his veins, "I might have…..shared a night with him some years ago."

Saix slapped Xemnas across the face and snarled, "You brought me to your ex-boyfriend to heal me? You fucking ass!"

Sephiroth bowed his head and smiled, leaning his frame against the door of the hut, "He's so emotional, doesn't seem your type."

Xemnas ignored the other man and cupped Saix's face, "Please, I had no one else to go to in order to fix you."

Saix shoved him away and accidently hit him into the wall, the arrows digging into his back and the tips appearing through his chest. With a startled gasp he whimpered, "Xemnas! I'm sorry I-"

Sephiroth scoffed, "You need to calm your puppy or put a better leash on him."

Xemnas sighed, pulling the arrows out and tossing them aside as his skin healed rapidly as if it had never even happened, "We're leaving Saix, alright?"

Saix nodded, eyes watery and ears flicked back like a kicked puppy as he followed Xemnas. Xemnas pushed past the angel and towards the forest, ignoring the mocking laughter, "Come back anytime Xem."

* * *

An awkward silence fell across them as their footsteps echoed into afternoon, neither speaking until they hit another town. Xemnas turned to Saix with a soft smile, "I have a few friends I'd like to visit, they may be able to help us out."

Saix whispered, "…I'm sorry."

Xemnas turned to look at the guilty expression on his face, "For what?"

Saix rubbed his arm while looking off to the side, "For hurting you and getting jealous. I'm so predictable."

Xemnas shrugged, "It wasn't your fault. I knew you'd get jealous but I had to take you there, angels are the only ones with healing spells outside of humans with magical abilities."

Saix whined, "How can you not be mad? C'mon…..fight with me."

Xemnas looked back at him as he noticed the other had stopped, "….you're used to someone lashing out on you …aren't you?"

Saix hung his head, "….the summary of my childhood."

Xemnas decided not to push the subject and instead brushed the blue hair out of his face and kissed his scarred forehead, "We'll just keep moving then…alright?"

Saix lifted his head and nodded, linking their fingers on one hand as he rested his head against the clothed tanned shoulder, "Who are your friends?"

Xemnas chuckled, "You'll like them, quite the feisty bunch of mercenaries."


	6. Add Tea

A/N: Another update in one day? Fuck! What am I on? Coffee bitches, coffee.

Also, this chapter and concept inspired by the story _Porcelain Dolls_ by _The Reaver of Souls_. I really enjoyed the other pairing that will be mentioned in this chapter that was featured in that story, so I think the characters will stay, after all, if the twosome stay together alone for too long, Saix will never walk again!

Soma is owned by _Chokarrie_.

* * *

Chapter 6: Add Tea

* * *

Xemnas pushed open the aged door as a pair of red eyes focused on him in his approach.

"Xemnas."

Xemnas gave a low nod to his fellow Ancient, "Saix, this here is my friend Vincent, Vincent, this is my new mate Saix."

The man cloaked in red looked over his coat, the burning crimson eyes peeking through messy black locks, "Charmed of course. But here I thought you weren't one for committing?"

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the other chair over and sat at the table, noticing his mate hovering behind him, pointed ears pinned against his skull, "Saix, do sit."

Saix shook his head, eyes scanning the room and nose flaring as his senses continued to flail him, he didn't know when he'd regain his strength and abilities, "No….I do not feel quite like sitting now."

Saix didn't realize how that sounded and blushed when both vampires started to chuckle. Xemnas wrapped an arm around Saix's waist and tugged him into his lap, kissing the soft porcelain skin, "We're just teasing my pet, after all, it is Vincent's mate that never is able to sit down."

"OH FUCK YA!" Xemnas smirked as he managed to catch the flying cup chucked at his head, watching the dirty blonde-haired man strut into the room, "This abomination here is the result of an elf fucking a human who drank far too much tea and smoked far too much for his own good, the creature is called a Cidney."

Cid growled and blew a plume of smoke into Xemnas' face, glaring at him as he dragged a spare chair to the table and twisted it around, straddling the back of the chair as he managed to sit individualistically at the table, "If ya weren't Vin's friend I'd fucking stab ya with a stake Silver Bush."

Saix growled and waved his hand to move the smoke away from his face, giving a hard glare to the other male, "Is he always so-"

"-Rude? Obnoxious? Yes, Chief is always like that." The raven-haired vampire leaned on his arm and looked across the table at Saix, "I'm curious why you chose a werewolf for a mate."

Xemnas smirked, "I'm curious why you chose a half-bred foul-talking ignorant hillbilly for a mate."

Xemnas ignored the rolled tobacco flicked at his face as the man sneered, "Seriously, fuck ya up the ass wit' a crucifix ya stupid bat fucker."

Saix growled, eager almost to defend his new mate as he bared dulled fangs at Cid, "You do realize you are mated to a vampire as well?"

Cid struck a match and ignited another cigarette, "Ain't stupid Pup, Vin is different."

Xemnas cocked a brow, "Oooh Vincent, I guess he means you have been dicking him differently as of late, I remember a time when he was but a little teenager, almost malleable in your capable hands."

Vincent smirked, "I might be but I think his true colors are coming out and he is attempting to be the dominant." The younger vampire ignored the hard glare from his mate as he swished around a goblet of fresh blood and took a small sip, "He forgets his place at times, but then again, I never set the standards for Chief."

Saix turned to Xemnas with a curious look, "Why does he keep calling him Chief? Is he an alpha of his pack?"

Xemnas shook his head at his pet's way of thinking, "No my dear, Cid was the leading man for his town's blacksmithing development, he even assumes he can find a way to make us all fly, well, those of us without the ability to fly."

Vincent let out a low purr as he playfully nipped at his gruff mate's ear, "He is so jealous I can fly, sometimes I pick him up and take him places so that he feels like he's the one flying. My brother always teases me about it."

Cid muttered low, "Oh fuck Chaos Vin, he's got his head so far up his ass I'm surprised he can even see!" He chuckled at the mental image and got up from the table, "Pup! Ya want some grub or not? I don't think yer boy toy wanted to chat, we're probably gonna get leavin' soon so mind as well stock up now."

Xemnas smiled, "Oh there's his nice streak Vincent, it seems he's warming up to Saix already."

Vincent smirked condescendingly, watching the blonde's ass as he bent over to find the desired ingredients to make a meal, "Oh yes, he's being really sweet."

Saix looked between the two vampires with a bit of disgust, "Do you both need to tease him at every turn or is this some kind of vampire amusement? To tease the ones they love?"

Xemnas stroked the cerulean hair away from his face and kissed the middle of the X-shaped scar on his head, "Nope, we only do it for Cid, he secretly likes the attention-"

"Fuck no-"

"-and besides, a little teasing never hurt anyone Sweet Cheeks."

Saix blushed deeply and pressed his face into Xemnas' shoulder, "Stop calling me that."

There was a loud snort of disgust as Cid set the leg of salted and warmed meat in front of the werewolf and a large pint of beer he had bought from their last exploits, "Stop being all fuckin' mushy and eat yer damn food." He rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair as the bluenette's nose twitched, his head jutting up at the smell of fresh meat.

Saix licked his lips, "Thanks." He eagerly ripped into the leg of flesh and swallowed mouthful upon mouthful and finished the pint in no time. Xemnas smiled and brushed his finger over the werewolf's chin, picking up the last trickles of hastily swallowed beer that had escaped his lips, "Mmm my love you must have been quite famished. I might have worked you into a soma."

Vincent raised a brow, "You mean to say a coma."

Xemnas shook his head, "No a soma is a sex coma."

Cid scoffed, "Fuckin' gross."

Saix was about to react to the hypocrisy of that comment when his mind fueled by the food clicked back to the point of their appearance in the small home, "Xemnas, what are we doing here to begin with? I hope not to annoy your friends."

Cid let out an agreeing grunt, "Yeah, hopefully ya got a plan Grey Bush."

Xemnas smiled, "I'm touched at the confidence you both have in me." He dramatically put the back of his hand against his forehead as if to faint and smiled back at the other inter-species couple, "I have a favor to ask you both."

"Fuckin' figures. Spit it out." The man took a deep inhale of the cigarette and adjusted in his seat awkwardly, telling Saix that Xemnas' earlier comment was not so off the mark.

Vincent placed a hand on Cid's shoulder to cool the man's temper, "Chief, settle. Now how can we assist you Xemnas? Hopefully something amusing?"

Xemnas waved his arm in a nonchalant manner, "Always, you know me."

Saix was looking between the three men, ears still pinned back as he was unsure of what Xemnas was hinting, he deeply hoped it was a solution to the human problem, he did not want his new mate killed as he was already growing quite attached to the charismatic albeit annoying man.

Vincent smiled, his fangs displayed over his lips in an amused way, "So the plan is?"

Xemnas weaved his fingers together on the table as Saix adjusted in his lap, the were's head lying back against his neck and under his chin, "We gather the old crew."

Vincent hummed a bit as he thought, "Will this include _him_?"

Xemnas made an exasperated expression and rolled his eyes, "Of course not. That happened once, let it go."

Saix watched the exchange and growled softly, "Are you talking about that angel?" Vincent and Cid looked surprised and Saix knew and that was all the confirmation he would need, "Xemnas, you said that was a one night thing."

Xemnas sighed, "It was. We were close before, friends…but one thing lead to another and now we don't talk to each other unless it's absolutely necessary."

Saix snorted, secretly a bit of pride welled in his chest, "Was he bad or something?"

Xemnas let out a soft laugh, "Not exactly like that but yes. After it happened he started to get extremely clingy…"

Cid laughed, "You call sucking the soul out of ya clingy than yeah!"

Saix looked startled and his eyes pleaded with Xemnas, "Were you alright? You said he was out of our league, did he hurt you?"

Xemnas brushed a hand through his silver mane and smiled at his concern, "No sweetheart, he did not hurt me that much, merely forced me into an early hibernation to recover." He sighed, "Fallen angels are ugly when they're angry; they show their true forms only in the most desperate of situations…his was something to truly fear, a monster that causes even monsters themselves to tremble."

Xemnas looked up at the ceiling with a grimace, "He sprouted so many wings and turned into this…creature, that just leaked hatred, it was like all the happiness was sucked out of me and I felt so weak. But his transformation was his weakness, as his movement was limited and I managed to use the wings I seldom expose and flew away." He sighed, "I wish it wouldn't of come to that, we all had met with my other friends ….a while back when the supernatural beings were forced to flee the towns."

Saix nodded, "I remember that time, all the packs were forced farther and farther into our territory, away from the humans and our prey, we had to re-establish all of our claims."

Xemnas smiled softly, "Yes, it was a horrible time but I was forced to separate and go back to my old coven, hoping that no one would find me as I desperately recovered from the large wound in my chest."

Saix whimpered, "Large wound?"

Vincent let out a loud grunt as Cid elbowed him with a grin, "Yes, Sephiroth is a true romantic, he ripped out Xemnas' heart."

Saix gasped and both of his hands flew to his master's chest; he moved his shirt to expose his chest, tracing his fingers against the skin as he kissed the caramel-colored flesh, "….Xemnas…" He couldn't find the words to express the emotion that ran through his brain, it was a combination of fear for his mate's health, anger at the man's revenge against his mate and sadness for not being able to spare his mate from the pain of having an organ ripped from his chest. He gently licked the skin as his ears twitched and a low sound erupted from his throat, his arms wrapping around Xemnas' body and whimpering more, feeling a tingling in his lower spine.

Xemnas turned his attention to the were, never hearing a whimper like that escape him, "Saix? It's all in the past, it doesn't matter now." He went to say more when he noticed something below the table he had yet to see, "Is that…..?"

He reached below the table and Cid's ears turned red, "Fuck no hard-ons at the fuckin' table!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes as a blue tail wagged within his grip, a little slit in the moon-child's pants allowing the new appendage to move freely, "Saix? Why do you have a tail now?" He felt the other male press closer into his chest and fur brushed his skin, causing him to shiver, "….And furry ears too?" He gently stroked the soft ears and smiled, they felt like an expensive fabric he had once tried at a market, "Moonbeam, please?"

He watched the golden eyes look up at him, the pupils now slit and more animalistic, "Something you are not telling me?"

Saix blushed and his ears folded back, his tail hanging low over the table, "….Our..powers are emotional." He looked down, "When we…feel too much of something, we either get a jump of power, or a decrease. Rage, hormones, happiness and even grief can trigger a surge of power. Injury, nights of no moons, a loss of transformation can result in us being as weak as a mere human."

Xemnas stroked the cerulean hair around the ears, fingers grazing over the fawn-like texture, "Why did you not tell me this Puppy?" He cupped Saix's chin and gently pressed their lips together, "If I would have known you would get upset, I would not have told you that story. For that I apologize, I have yet to understand the ways of a werewolf, but with your help I hope to be an expert." He smiled in a genuinely sweet manner that made Saix's heart flutter in his chest.

Saix eagerly closed the distance between them and took control of the kiss, tongue pressing between Xemnas' mocha lips and swirling around his mate's own tongue, subduing it to the floor of his mouth as it rocked sensually against its new roommate. Xemnas let out an audible groan, surprised at his mate's sudden dominance and libido jump, making sure to take note of it when two awkward coughs broke the intimate moment.

Cid was leaning on his hand in an un-amused fashion, eyes a bit angry that they had ignored the fact that himself and Vincent were there. Vincent was the opposite of his mate and leaning back on his chair, enjoying the sight of his friend happy for once in the long existence he had known him, the crimson flames in his eyes twinged with ideas of how to tease Xemnas about the puppy's sudden control of the Ancient that Vincent wouldn't soon forget to mention.

Vincent smirked above the brim of his collar, "As much as I enjoy seeing my dear friend swap bodily fluids with another man, I think we should get back on topic."

Xemnas tried to blink the fuzz out of his brain as the were continued to molest his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin, the bluenette's revived libido not allowing the vampire a chance to concentrate, "What …topic?"

Cid rolled his eyes, "Spit."

Vincent gave the blonde a harsh elbow to the side and a leveling glance before turning to his friend, "Xemnas, perhaps you should take your old hut before we continue the topic? I do not think he wishes to stop anytime soon."

This point was punctuated by an intense growl from Saix as he pressed Xemnas back against his chair and licked the length of his neck, dotting his skin with bruises as the small amount of blood rose to attention.

Xemnas nodded slowly, moaning slightly as he lifted himself up, placing a hand under Saix's ass to cradle him against his chest, "Blood?" He was rocking his body into the other man's but his eyes were intent on Vincent for a response.

Vincent picked up a recently corked bottle, "It has gone cold but I do not think you will have any trouble warming it up in your system." With a fang-bearing smile he made a shooing motion and Xemnas left the hut, the sound of hastily retreating footsteps echoing loudly outside.

Cid crossed his arms in a disgusted fashion, his brow furrowed as he took in the last few minutes with dissatisfaction. He glared at the vampire as he was tugged against him and his neck was assaulted, the darker haired man purring into his ear, "Perhaps we should follow his example? Tomorrow is a very long time away and I do believe you have healed by now from our last session yes?"

Cid groaned slightly, biting on his lower lip as he hissed out a strained response, "Fuck no, can barely walk!" His hands struggled to grip the fingers weaving under his pants to handle his length in a needy fashion, "Fuck Vin, wait a minute here."

The voice purred in his ear, "Am I hearing a no?"

The man glared back at him as he pushed him aggressively against the table and climbed on top, "I thought so."

* * *

A/N: Well…..didn't expect Valenwind now did ya? Well happy Thanksgiving! Vincent is off to stuff Cid's turkey and that was a horrible euphemism for sex! XD

Credit to _ Beck-dono _for reviving the story! And yes, I am glad this was not another 'series that shall not be named' spin-off. I hope that you continue to like and review!

[Cid has appeared because my Cid muse is SO PERSISTENT!]


	7. Add a bit of Chaos

A/N: …Look whose back…back again *dances* So yes I changed this story to crossover because it has more than just KH charries in it now…so I probably should have when Vinny appeared but alas I am lazy.

Updates! Later than I wanted because FF wouldn't let me update on 3/4/12! *cries*

* * *

Chapter 7- Add a bit of Chaos

* * *

A slow lick wandered up his chest and ended up hovering over his neck. The muscle retracted back into the were's muzzle as Saix rubbed his nose against the other male's shoulder, "I think we should get up."

Xemnas continued to feign sleep as he kept his eyes closed, feeling the canine nibble playfully at a dark nipple, "Xemnas."

A perverted smile slowly crossed his features as he chuckled softly, "I'm up."

"Are you?" A playful squeeze to his package made both amber orbs look at him, the white fangs gleaming in the darkness.

* * *

Xemnas slowly tugged on the shirt and cape, adjusting the ascot and combing his fingers through his hair as he prepared for the day ahead of them. He peeked over his shoulder as the were bent over, exposed to the world as his skin-tight animal hide pants proved to be a challenge on his sore ass. He grunted weakly, "Damn it."

"Mmm." Saix started a bit when two cold hands cupped each cheek and a soft nibble started on his shoulder, "I do love seeing you bend over."

Saix whined, "I'm sore~"

"Sore? I do apologize." His cold hands continued to massage the assaulted skin, eventually numbing the area and dulling the pain to a mild but pleasant sting, "Better?"

"Much." He slapped the hands away as he turned around, successfully tying the front of the pants and preventing the expert hands from weaseling their way into his undergarments once more, "Now, to meet your friends?"

Xemnas picked up the small vest, pausing before slipping the garment unto his mate's slender and pale form as Saix lifted his arms to help Xemnas dress him. Saix smirked as he was fully clothed, "You like dressing me don't you?"

"Of course," he pressed the back of his hand against Saix's cheek, "Moonbeam."

Three hard knocks on the door to their hut broke the moment and made the couple turn to look at the door.

"Are you through humping or can we get a move on?"

Saix blinked, he didn't recognize that specific deep voice at all and turned to look at Xemnas for an answer.

Xemnas sighed dramatically, off-put at having been separated from another romantic moment with his dearest, "We're finished Chaos, tell your brother we'll be there in a minute."

Saix huffed lightly, "He's an asshole, his brother is nicer."

Xemnas chuckled softly, smiling at his mate as he opened the door, "Saix, he's still there." True to form, the other vampire was standing outside of the hut, golden eyes glaring at Saix.

Chaos snarled lightly, "I do not like him."

Xemnas smirked, "I can see this group will work well together."

Saix clung to Xemnas' arm as a low growl escaped his lips. Chaos broke the glare-contest by turning abruptly and stomping to his brother's hut, looking back once to glare at Saix before slamming the door in front of them both. Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Why are all immortals so dramatic?"

Saix bit on his lower lip to resist making a snarky comment before following after him into the room where he spotted Chaos in the corner, glaring, Vincent in the center of the room attempting not to cup Cid's ass and Cid rummaging through the cupboards to find his last bit of tea. Saix sat in a chair at the table, watching his mate hover behind him, looking around curiously; making the canine in effect, also curious as is the nature of animals.

"Xemnas? What are you waiting for?"

Cid snorted, managing to hit his head on the top of the open cupboard by doing so, "Fuck!" He grunted, rubbing the injured temple with a grimace as he looked over at Saix, "He's waitin' for our friends, but they're fuckin' late, as usual, no surprise. Goddammit Vin! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE TEA LEFT?"

The vampire did not attempt to answer this and instead raised a black brow at his significant other's adult tantrum over such a simple beverage, he could understand if he or any other vampire had a fit over blood, that was something they _needed_, tea however….

"…DAMMIT!"

…Well maybe hybrids like Cid needed it, no…no. Vincent shook his head, he was simply trying to justify his mate's infantile behavior by making excuses for him.

Chaos drummed his fingers on his arm as his wings wrapped around him. Unlike Xemnas and his brother, he was not shy about his true form and proudly displayed it, this also caused a lot of problems for the group, as Chaos could not blend in as a normal human, at all.

His pale greyish-blue skin was almost like a corpse, his eyes a burning gold that was like an animal's refractory ability at night and most of all, his huge leathery wings drew all eyes to his nonhuman heritage. In essence, Chaos had condemned himself to a life of exclusion and night-hunting, as no human would be anywhere near so clearly a predator as himself in broad daylight.

He scoffed lightly at his brother's infatuation with a mixed blood, blonde, tea-obsessed and overall unworthy male like Cid. He himself had no mate, the others joked that made him bitter but he wasn't bitter. Of course not.

"Hn."

Xemnas smiled, wiggling in Saix's lap as he enjoyed the flavorful lips of his mate after a bit of breakfast, "You say something Chaos?"

Cid snorted, polishing Venus Gospel lightly, "Guy needs ta' get laid."

Chaos growled loudly, snarling and baring quite significantly large fangs at the other male.

Vincent sighed, "Chaos. Cid. Enough. You do this every time we gather together and every time Chaos almost kills you Cid."

"_Hello?" _

Xemnas looked up, towards the ceiling as Saix jumped, not making it very far as Xemnas was weighing him down. Saix looked around wildly, "Who was that?" His senses were going crazy, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"_Oh, I see we have a newcomer."_

Saix blinked, "…Who sees? Who the hell-"

"_My name is Zexion, I'm what you would call..a warlock. I'm using a spell to communicate with you because we all are quite late, you see Xigbar decided to challenge a marksmen to a shooting match..and then well…Let's just say we had to leave."_

Xemnas chuckled, "Did Xigbar shoot someone accidently?"

"_No." The voice broke off partly before it let out almost a tired sigh, "He managed to lose an eye in the process."_

Cid snorted, "So how can he shoot?"

"_I'm not quite sure, but his shooting abilities haven't been affected majorly, he keeps practicing as we go and sparing with Xaldin, so I assume he should be ready by the time we arrive to meet you all. Speaking of, who is the new one?"_

Xemnas smiled and kissed the side of Saix's face, tracing the X-shaped scar leisurely, "Saix, he's my mate."

"_Mate? Dude you got a mate?" The voice had changed to become an older one with a peculiar accent._

"Yes Xigbar, I did." Xemnas smirked a bit, "So now can I call you a Cyclops?"

"_Fuck you, that's not funny."_

"I thought it was funny."

"_No one cares what you think."_

"Oh? So why are you joining me on this adventure then?"

"_Simple. I get to shoot shit."_

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "I applaud your honesty Xigbar, now if you could, put Zexion back on-"

"No need," the voice was outside the door and Saix could hear multiple voices murmuring along with it. Chaos moved swiftly and opened the door, allowing the others in, who were adorned in large black cloaks that concealed their shapes and unsettled Saix.

The smallest form revealed himself to be a young man with indigo-grey hair that concealed the one side of his face and a striking blue eye that adorned the other. He smiled in an almost empathetic way, holding a large book against his side, "Hello, I am Zexion, you must be Saix then?" His blue eye was looking at Saix directly, unnerving the werewolf.

Saix nodded slowly, "Yes, pleasure….I'm sure."

The second form took off his hood, revealing a scarred and eye-patched ridden face, he had raven black hair that was tied back and marked with a single streak of gray hair that marked age. He grinned tauntingly, "I'm Xigbar."

The third form took off his hood, he was larger than the other two significantly and had almost unending amounts of black hair parted in dreads against his shoulders, "Xaldin." A strap of leather was across his chest which secured a cluster of weapons clinging to his back.

Xemnas looked unsettled now, his brow furrowing, "Where are the others?"

Xaldin's piercing violet eyes looked back at the vampire a bit dimly, "We could not join up in time, the towns have re-established the old laws of segregation. Vexen has been held up by his climate, as it is almost too hot for him to travel here and Axel is too obsessed with a neighboring cherub to give a damn about anything. Demyx is in the next town on a-" he hand quoted, "-'gig' and Luxord was too drunk at a tavern to be of any use to us. We did however leave a card on his person so hopefully he wakes up to find it. Lexaeus is missing but being an earthen ogre we could literally step on him and never know it. Larxene is too busy trying to get a nature fairy to breed with her to care which leaves us."

Xemnas snorted, "I guess three more is better than nothing."

Vincent frowned and leaned on the table in thought, "It is distressing that they can be so easily distracted."

Chaos scoffed, "Lesser creatures with lesser goals, is it truly surprising?"

Cid made sure to take a large drag out of his tobacco before blowing it in Chaos' direction to shut the disagreeable vampire up for his rude remarks, "Fuckin' get laid ya' uptight bastard."

Zexion sat in the seat next to Saix, looking at the werewolf in utter interest while the arguments started around them, "Tell me, are you a born werewolf or turned?"

Saix blinked, "Born. Why do you ask?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, "I have always been curious about the breeding patterns of werewolves and how the disease or curse as some would call it is transferred. In fact, it was Vexen that was looking into that research before the summer hit and he was forced back into those icy caves like the hermit we all know and love."

Saix tipped his head to one side in a remarkably canine fashion which caused Xemnas to chuckle and lay his head on Saix's shoulder, "Who is this Vexen and why does he hate the heat so much?"

Zexion smirked grimly, "Oh Vexen is a very old ice wizard in the far North who thinks he knows more than any other creature no matter how old or strong that creature may be. He is ruled by climate, making it almost deadly for him to come out of his mountains in the heat of summer or any random heat surge that could cause him great ill. He is quite fond of complaining about any and all things."

Saix snorted, "If he's so bothersome why do you bring him along on your adventures? You should not bring old members of a pack on a strenuous journey, they attract predators or go weak and require almost twice the time to help them keep pace."

Xemnas yawned and closed his eyes, burying his face in the musky fur of Saix's vest, "Because he truly is smart and can control the element of ice which is useful for wounds and also for stopping people and items."

"I see," Saix smiled, "so will I get to meet this Vexen eventually?"

Zexion nodded in thanks to Vincent at the glass of wine passed to him which was held for the special occasion, "Yes, when the temperature drops in a few days. Maybe then the breeding season will be over and we can finally all gather together to stand strong in this time of need."


	8. Is it Getting Hot?

A/N: Greetings! I'm still here- and updating!

* * *

The Law of Claw and Fang

Chapter 8- Is it Getting Hot?

* * *

Xemnas purred as the other wiggled his ass under the furs in the hut, "My my Moonbeam, am I missing something?" The vampire loosened his cloak and dropped it to the floor, seeing the wagging tail poking out of the material, bare ass gleaming in the moonlight, "Is it also mating season for you?"

The were's golden orbs twinkled in the darkness and he moved back under the covers, letting out a needy whine, "No~"

Xemnas cocked his head to one side, perturbed and very interested as he removed the rest of his clothing, "Are you…in season?" He reached under and gripped the fluffy tail, tugging the other male out to reveal his naked form.

The werewolf wiggled and whined, turning over to raise his ass up higher, whimpering as his tail set to one side, exposing his entrance, "Xemnas." His cheeks were stained red in embarrassment, he was not used to such an intense feeling, this was the reason he dragged the other away from their group's meeting. But that didn't bother Xemnas much- the others could discuss Vexen's habits or Chaos' lack of sex-life- he was more interested in the willing and ripe young creature begging below him. The vampire growled low in his throat, littering the pale back with kisses and nibbling along the pointed ears. His manhood was flush with the blood Vincent had loaned him, pressing against the tight ring of muscle with an unbridled need. Xemnas panted lightly, mind fluttering when Saix rocked backwards against him as the heat tempted his self-control away.

His sex-crazed mate was not helping, making delicious mewling sounds that caused him to tremble. Xemnas dropped back on his haunches, sucking diligently on his fingers as he spread the other for the coupling. His hand gripped the other's hip and latched on as he pressed himself inside, groaning at the feeling of such a connection-hearing the other vocalize that burning itch being satisfied. The vampire's pace grew slow, deliberately hitting that nerve to cause him to howl, dig his claws into the furs and place his feelings in that drawn-out moan. The furry ears flicked back, twitching as Xemnas gripped each and tugged, rubbing the velveteen parts between his fingers and occasionally sucking on the tips, hearing the other whimper. How easy it was to smack his body one final time and fill him, hear him cry out that lovely sound before they collapsed in a sweaty heap and nuzzled, wrapping arms and legs around each other to feel connected.

::::::::

Chaos groaned as he knocked on the door once more, smelling the sweaty, musky mating scent the two had left with an unhappy groan, "Are you clothed?"

Saix smiled softly, the tan arms wrapped around him and he was not planning on moving as the vampire adjusted his body to snuggle closer to his warmer partner, "No."

The other Ancient groaned, knocking louder this time, "Then get clothed and get your asses moving, Vexen decided to show up and is currently harboring a grudge against his …unlikely traveling companion."

Saix raised a brow at this, despite the fact he really…really enjoyed the snuggling it was obvious they had something important to do so he nuzzled against the other's chest, pressing his claws into the tan ass with a sudden grip, making Xemnas yelp. The vampire glared at him, rubbing the abused flesh with an aggravated sigh, "What?!"

The werewolf frowned at him, "Apparently Vexen is here and we need to get dressed-" he moved to get up, biting on his lower lip as his ass throbbed in pain from last night's activities. His tail had disappeared, making it easier to slip into his clothes- put he needed to wash off the overwhelming scent he had on him. He frowned, it wasn't as if he disliked Xemnas' scent but….well, his heat would perhaps draw in others and he didn't want that. Saix looked over and Xemnas stretched, "I am going to take a bath, perhaps you should attend to your matters before I return?"

Xemnas looked confused as he sat up, "Are you ashamed of my scent on you?"

Saix shook his head, "No it is not that, it's just….my heat." He blushed and looked at the wall for a moment before returning the vampire's heated stare, "I do not wish to cause us more trouble in the future, alright?"

The enigmatic man frowned but accepted it, "Alright, I will meet you there."

:::::::::

Xemnas adjusted the ascot with a mildly bemused expression, pushing the door to the hut open and surprised to see another tall form lingering behind the ice wizard, "Oh….I didn't expect you here….brother." He glowered at the darker demon, who was leaning against the far wall now in a smug way.

Vexen glared at Xemnas now that he had appeared, the icicles on his clothing starting to melt in the growing heat, "I cannot believe him! He forced me to come here for this gathering while he is in the forest molesting this-THIS RABBIT SPIRIT."

The demon folded his wings behind him, horns grazing the wall as he cracked his neck and purred out, "How can I help it if I have a great need?" His pointed tail twitched and rested contently in a pile on the ground as the others watched the exchange.

Cid laughed and put out another cigarette, happy because the demon had bribed him with another bunch of tea, "Yeah yah fuckers just got to get laid." He motioned towards Chaos and then at Vexen, "You two should fuck each other."

The blonde gagged as the vampire launched himself at Cid, missing the hybrid when his brother collided with him and they tumbled on the ground- grappling about as the Chief eagerly watched his mate defend 'his honor,' "YEAH KICK HIS ASS VIN!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes as the two split apart when Chaos sunk his fangs into his brother's wing and Vincent in response punched him, making both move away to nurse their wounds and pride. He let out a weak sound before daring to ask, "Ansem, why am I graced by your presence?"

The Seeker wetted his lips, orange eyes watching the fight with an animalistic interest before meeting his brother's, "Oh I do believe as your brother I deserve more than that do I not?" His interest peeked when a blue-haired werewolf weaseled his way into the room and next to his sibling, "And who is this?" He leaned forward to give the new arrival a good sniff before backing off, question answered, "Wonderful, I see how our family's bloodline is going to be riddled with a mutt's genes."

Saix growled at the man, not understanding what he had done to anger the demon until his last words set in, he looked at Xemnas then back to Ansem, curious, "Xemnas? But he is-"

Xemnas sighed, "Our vampiric ancestry is littered with demon blood, it is not uncommon for a recessive gene to sprout up once in a few generations."

Vexen took the pause as an opportunity, "Excuse me, as lovely as the family history is- I simply do not care, why are we here?"

Cid started laughing again, "Oh god I missed the Ice Queen!"

Xemnas sighed, moving to take the offered seat that Zexion had pushed out for him, there were so many people in the small hut it was getting rather crowded, "We need to discuss the Ansem issue-"

His brother glared at him, "What about it?"

"The _other_ Ansem, goddammit I hate popular names." Xemnas continued, "My former father figure is out again with his new apprentice in training-"

Saix pointed to his demonic brother, "Why did he not raise your brother?"

Xemnas opened his mouth before closing it and letting out air through his nose as he contemplated a way to answer, "Our family has never been the tightest."

"You mean you ran away from home like a moron."

Xemnas growled at him and Saix giggled, covering his mouth, "What? You?" His eyes glinted a little as he playfully nipped at his partner's ear while slipping into his lap, "I never would have expected it."

Zexion sighed, "Well yes, moving along I assume Xemnas means the rapid influx of spiritual humans trying to once again purify the lands of all supernatural creatures." He moved a stray strand of steel-blue hair back into place, "It has occurred before and was horrific, the only way we could possibly stop it would be to handle the source." He set his large Lexicon on the table as the two remaining human brunettes moved closer to look at the map he had shown, "In this I have marked the temples and recent activity of some of the neighboring factions, particularly your dear friend Ansem- who has been responsible for many sweeps through the kitsune kind and the exodus of ghosts from the night woods."

Xemnas hummed softly, disturbed at the news, "I am a bit unsure how to deal with the source- if we kill the humans, it will only breed more anger and they will try to purge us completely." He petted the male in his lap, running his fingers through the roughed-up locks with a grim smile, "I do not know if I'm up to killing him."

Ansem snorted in the corner of the room, "Then let someone else do it, I'll do it. Or I'll have Guardian do it." The mention of his servant spirit drew chills down the members of the room's spines –expect for Saix who did not know of its existence. He smirked, "After all, it takes a real man to go through with such an act, how can I expect a cold vampire to do such a job?" He laughed, his arms crossing on his chest as he heard both Chaos and Vincent let out displeased sounds, "A demon would be a more fitting executioner."

The tan vampire glared down his sibling and was surprised when Saix rose from his lap, lips peeled back in a snarl, "Do not talk to my mate that way." There was the sound of something snapping into place as his tail sprouted and ears grew, folding back as his pupils slit in their golden haze, "I do not like it."


End file.
